Project Codename: Darkness of Illusion
"Project Codename: Darkness of Illusion" is the working title of the upcoming project starring Griff. The game is currenly in development by Sonic_Channel, and is expected to release in mid-2014. Plot Project Codename: Darkness of Illusion takes place a year after the events of Sonic Origins 2 and 6 years before Buzz & The Animatronic Raiders. There's a peaceful town known as Vera Village, where a 14 year old fellow known as Griff lives. One night, a dark jello-like substance emerges from a cave behind Griff's house. It kidnaps all of Griff's friends and neighbors who live in the remote area, then heads off to where some other people who Griff knows live and kidnaps them as well. Griff wakes up the next morning to find the town damaged and completely empty. He notices the dark blue substance on the cave walls, and Griff sets out to investigate. After learning some basic moves, he explores the center of the Curious Cavern and finds portals that lead to different areas in an alternate dimension known as The Planet of Illusion. Griff then proceeds to jump in the first portal he finds, knowing that all of this could be a trap for him. He finds himself in a forest and is forced to greet enemies and traps waiting to kill Griff. To be continued... Characters The characters in Project Codename: Darkness of Illusion include familiar Oriverse faces and a few new additions to the Oriverse canon. There will be more characters on this list soon as more are planned. You can learn more about them on their own page. Playable Characters *Griff *Buzz *Ramon *Mickey Mouse Griff's Friends / Neighbors *Eddie *Connor *Mr. Boo *Kasumi Dark Forms *Dark EDude *Dark Connor *Dark Ramon *Dark Buzz *Dark Griff *Dark Lord Shifter Other *Overcloaked Griff The following characters are never seen in the game but are mentioned in the game by the story, Griff's friends or notes. *Walter *PanaSonic *The Sackbot Masters *Legends Sonic *Dr. Eggman / Robotnik *Sackboy Gameplay The gameplay will be added to this page when the main bot is finished. Worlds and Levels The Oriverse The Oriverse is the main universe where all Oriverse-based events happen, and is home to Griff and his friends. You can read about the levels in their seperate pages. *Vera Village *Griff's House *Curious Caverns The Planet of Illusion The Planet of Illusion is located in another dimension far, far away from Craftworld and the Oriverse. The planet is strikingly similar to Earth and contains the main levels of the game. You can read about them on their seperate pages. *Weary Wood *Spicy Spring *Connor's Caverns *World 4 *undecided* *Resort Rampage *Hailfire Harnage *Final Frontier *Fear Factory 2.0 The Dying Dimension The Dying Dimension is the dimension where Dark Lord Shifter lies. It is a dimension filled with whiteness and blood red goo. It contains the final levels of the game. You can read about them on their seperate pages. *Internal Illusion *Dying Dimension *The Tower of Minibosses *Submerged Dimension Challenge Mode Challenge Mode is a mode where any playable character goes through short levels that test their skills. Challenge Mode most likely won't release conciding the release of the game, and might be added as DLC. There are brand new stages, stages that have returned from "Sackboy's Dreamland -REMASTERED-", and a stage that hints a future project. There's a total of 15 stages, but not all of them are listed yet because it's still in the planning process. Normal Stages *The Beginning *Familiar Friend (First stage of "Sackboy's Dreamland 2") *Cable Crashers (Count Whinula's Castle) Returning from Sackboy's Dreamland -REMASTERED- *Flashback *Kirby's Dig *The Great Challenge! *Buzz's Ultimate Challenge *The Grand Finale Project: HOPE *Project: HOPE Minigames Minigames are, well, minigames starring Griff and his friends. The minigames, like the Challenge Mode, most likely won't be released conciding the release of the game, and might be added as DLC. The minigames aren't planned at the moment, but will be added to this page once they are. Development Development of this game began after Sackboy's Dreamland -REMASTERED- was canned. Sonic_Channel wanted a game where his character, Griff could star in. He wanted to make a game that combines different playstyles into one, so he wouldn't become tired of working with just on gameplay style. The game was announced to the public a month after Sackboy's Dreamland -REMASTERED-'s cancellation, and said the game would star 4 playable characters and have different abilities. Today, the main bot of the game is still being developed.